Oh Danny!
by DANTE40RNY
Summary: After Stiles witnesses something involving Danny, he tries to save the day. But it isn't until an awkward shower that Stiles begins to grow feelings for him. Warning: involves non-con rape!


DISMCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS; THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF TEEN WOLF!

DannyxStiles

Set prior to season 1

Danny felt the water from the shower rain down onto his skin. He put his had against the wall and watched the water trickle down his body in small streams. He closed his eyes and thought about his day. 'Today wasn't too bad.' He thought. 'No one made any snarky comments.' It had been a few weeks since Danny came out to the whole school. It was not like anyone was really shocked. It was Danny. He always knew he was gay and so did his parents. And he had told Jackson when they were fourteen. But some people still acted funny and thought it was a huge deal. Danny tried not to think about those people, but he couldn't. He even started to shower after everyone else had, just so the other boys wouldn't think he was perving on them. He faced up to the showerhead and let the water fall onto his face. He brushed a hand through his hair before turning of the shower. He grabbed his towel and exited the showers. Three boys stopped him. 'Can I help you?'

'Yeah. Actually, you can. You can suck our dicks for us.' Danny took a small step back.

'Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather not.'

'We're not asking you, we're telling you!' The boy then ripped the towel off Danny, as the other two boys pushed him to his knees and held him in place. The 'leader' then unzipped his pants and revealed his hard on. He pushed it near Danny's lips but Danny moved his head. 'Hold his head!' The boy said as one of the others held Danny's head in place. He pressed the head of his dick against Danny's lips. 'Come on Danny. Open up.' Danny refused entrance. The other boy moved one of his hands and opened Danny's jaw while holding the back of his head. The leader pushed his dick into Danny's mouth. As the boy was pulling out, Danny's teeth scrapped along his dick. The boy slapped Danny's face. 'No teeth, fag!' The boy continued to put his dick in Danny's mouth. The boy was too forceful and Danny tried not to use teeth but he couldn't help it. Every time the boy felt teeth, he slapped Danny's face. Danny was holding back tears. The other boys unzipped their pants and were slapping Danny's face with their dicks. Danny wanted to just cry, but he knew he could be stronger. The other guys then started taking turns in face fucking Danny. Danny felt the salty taste of one of the boy's cum shoot down his throat. Danny didn't want to get slapped again so he just swallowed it, not resisting. The boy swapped places with the leader. The other boy was getting closer to climax. He shot his load on the sad of Danny's face, some hitting his eyes and going through his hair. Danny felting the stinging pain. The leader was reaching climax too. He shoved his dick deeper down Danny's throat and unloaded, letting out load moans as he did. Stiles was walking to the locker room to retrieve his forgotten phone from his locker when he heard the load moans. He entered the locker room and saw what the boys had done to Danny.

'Hey! What do you think you are you doing?' The two other boys zipped up their pants as the other turned around and saw Stiles. He rammed into Stiles and pushed him into the lockers. Stiles could feel the other boy's erection through his jeans against his ass.

'What did you see?' The larger boy shouted.

'I saw enough to tell the cops!' Stiles retorted. The boy grabbed Stiles, pulled him back a bit then slammed him into the lockers again.

'What did you see?' The boy repeated louder!

'Like a said, I saw enough to tell the cops!' Stiles wouldn't back down. The boy started to undo Stiles' jeans and pulled them down.

'Tell me what you saw or I will fuck you!' Stiles remained silent. The boy got more angrier and pulled Stiles' underwear down and pressed his dick at the rim of Stiles' ass. 'You want this? Do you really want this?' Stiles was still silent. Neither boy would back down. The boy pushed into Stiles. He could feel other boy's dick going in and gave in.

'Nothing! I saw nothing!' The boy pulled out and zipped his pants back up. The three boys left Stiles and Danny. Stiles pulled up his pants and went over to the other boy. 'Are you okay Danny?' Danny tried to speak but only cum came out of his mouth.

'I'm sorry.' Danny burst into tears. He put his head against Stiles' chest as Stiles nurtured him.

'You don't have to apologise Danny. It is not your fault.'

'Yes it is. It's all my fault.'

'No. It's not.'

'Yes it is. It's because I'm gay. It's my fault because I'm gay.'

'Danny.' Stiles held back his own tears and he held Danny tighter. Danny calmed down. 'I'm telling my dad. He's a cop.'

'Don't Stiles. Please.'

'Danny. What they did is rape. I have to tell my dad.'

'They will kill you. Those guys know people.'

'That's ridiculous.'

'It's true. Please Stiles. No one can know. Promise me you won't tell.'

'Danny.'

'Promise me!'

'Fine. I promise. At least take a shower.' Danny nodded and tried to move but he couldn't.

'I can't get up.'

'It's probably the shock. I'll help you.' Stiles helped Danny get up and moved him under the shower. He was struggling so Danny turned the taps on. Stiles noticed he was also getting wet, so he made sure Danny was in a good position before he left. 'I'm going to leave y-'

'No. Stay with me.' Danny grabbed Stiles' hand. 'Please?' Stiles nodded. 'You should probably take off your clothes.' Stiles looked confused. 'So they don't get wet.' Stiles realised what Danny meant.

'You're right a probably sho-' Stiles looked and Danny's body. He knew Danny had a good body but he had never really taken notice before. He looked like some Greek god. Danny scrubbed at the stains on his face and chest with soap. Stiles watched as the soapy water cascaded down and lathered Danny's body. He then realised he was staring so he quickly removed his clothes. Stiles grabbed the washcloth and moved towards Danny's back. He was hesitant at first but then started to wash Danny's back. He added soap to the mix and continued to wash his back, watching the soapy water travel down his spin into his ass crack. Stiles then moved down Danny's back, closer to his ass. He didn't know what he was doing. It was like he couldn't stop. Danny didn't even noticed until he felt that Stiles was paying a lot of attention to his ass. Danny didn't know what to think, so he just continued washing his front. Danny had such a cute butt. Stiles stopped himself from kissing it. He thought it would have been too awkward. 'You alright there Stiles?' He heard his name so he quickly moved from cleaning Danny's ass.

'Sorry.'

'It's okay. Have you cleaned yourself?'

'What?'

'Well that guy did put his…'

'Oh yeah … right. I forgot about that.' Stiles then moved to the other shower and turned it on. Stiles started to wash around his ass but he didn't really no what to do. He didn't know what position to go into or if he should stick the cloth up there. He kept on slipping and almost falling.

'Do you want some help?'

'It's fine.' He kept on trying but then slipped, just stopping himself from face planting. 'I think I need help.'

'Here.' Danny picked Stiles up. 'Face that way.' Stiles did as he was instructed. Danny got him into a bent over position. He knelt down behind Stiles and started washing Stiles ass. Stiles had quite a hairy ass. Danny was getting into it, trying to clean him up as best he could. The massage was driving Stiles crazy and made him grow an erection. Danny was too busy with his erection to notice Stiles'. 'That should be it.' Danny got up and turned both showers off. Stiles felt Danny's dick touch his ass cheek. He turned to Danny. They both inched closer to each other, dicks touching. Both boys could feel the hot breath of the others against their cheeks. 'Thank you Stiles.'

'It's no problem Danny. We're both f-' Danny broke Stiles off with a kissed. Stiles didn't pull back, instead kissed back. Both their tongues and dicks collided as Stiles was gently pushed against the wall. Stiles' body shivered, as Danny thrust his hips upwards. Danny pulled back, realising what he was doing.

'I'm sorry.' He said before running out of the showers. Stiles looked down at himself. He ran after to Danny.

'Danny wait.' He was too late. Danny had left the locker room in just shorts. Stiles sighed before retrieving his wet clothes.

…

Danny was kissing Stiles' chest. He felt Danny's firm grip around his member. Danny's hands were massive and warm, but were soft at the same time. Danny pumped Stiles' cock harder and faster as he moved his mouth to Stiles' lips. Danny knew how to please a guy. 'You close?'

'Mm hm.' Stiles nodded. Danny quickened up the pace as he bit down gently on Stiles' lip. Stiles started to moan loudly. His dad wasn't home so he didn't have to worry. Stiles felt the beginning stages of climax. His balls started to tingle and his toes started to curl.

'Come on Stiles. Cum for me.' Danny whispered between kisses. Stiles' breath became erratic.

'Yes. Oh yes. OH. OH YES!' Stiles unloaded. Streams of cum spurted out like a water fountain. He felt cum land on his chest as Danny continued stroking. Danny's hand was completely covered in cum. He went to kiss Danny but he wasn't there. He looked down and saw that it was his own hand around his dick covered in cum. He put his head back down on his pillow and fell asleep, not bothering to clean up his cum.

…

The week that followed was full of fantasies about Danny. He couldn't help it. But he had to clean up afterwards since the first night his dad came into to see if he was asleep but instead saw him covered in cum. That was awkward. He tried to avoid Danny since every time he saw him, he'd get an erection. It didn't help that Danny was in basically all of Stiles' classes. They were even lab partners for a group assignment. Stiles didn't if it was good or bad that the other partners were absent. It was just him and Danny. Stiles good feel his erection pressing against his jeans. 'Stiles! Are you okay?'

'Yeah. I'm just fine. I'm peachy in fact.'

'Listen. If this is about what happened the other week.' Danny put his hand on Stiles' thigh. That was bad. Stiles could feel the pre-cum leaking out. 'Stiles? Stiles!'

'Can I be excused?' Stiles stood up, hiding his erection behind the beakers.

'Fine.' Mr Harris said. Stiles practically bolted to the bathroom. He ran to the bathroom stall and pulled down his pants and underwear. He started violently jerking off in the toilets. He stuck his arm out and slammed his hand against the door and rested his head on his shoulder. Within a few strokes he was gone. His cum spurted like a fountain again and hit the door. He put his head against the door as he slammed his hand against the door in a fist. 'Stiles?' He heard Danny's voiced. 'Stiles come on.'

'I'll be out in a minute.' He shouted as he hastily pulled his pants up and cleaned his cum off from the door. Stiles came out of the stall. 'Yeah?'

'Stiles. Are you sure you okay about the other week?'

'Uh … of course … Danny boy.' Stiles just about died. 'Danny boy? Really Stiles? Really?' He thought to himself.

'Fine. Then I'll met you at your place, at 9.' Danny smiled and gave him a wink before walking out the door. Stiles almost died for the second time within two minutes of each other. '9 o'clock? Not bad Stiles.' He did a victory fist pump before leaving the bathroom.

…

The boys stormed into the room. Their tongues had not parted since Danny arrived. Danny slammed the door shut by pushing Stiles against it. Clothes fell on top of them. They threw them off while removing the clothes on their bodies. The both had gotten to their underwear when they moved to the bed. Danny fell onto the bed, bring Stiles down with him. Danny rolled over and pushed Stiles further up to his pillows. He then started to move his lips from Stiles' mouth to his neck. He travelled down further, past Stiles' chest, past his navel until reaching the waistband of his underwear. 'Spiderman briefs. Of course.' Danny thought. He smiled and looked up Stiles. He started to kiss and lick his dick through Stiles' underwear. With a flick of his wrists, Danny pulled the underwear off Stiles. Stiles then felt Danny's lips go down his dick. He stopped at the base and pulled up. He continued, getting progressively faster. Those lips felt amazing. Danny took it out, spat on it, then continued. It was the best blowjob Stiles had ever had. It was the only blowjob Stiles had ever had. And it was great first impression. Danny started to suck on Stiles' balls. Stiles felt like he was going to blow. The licking, the sucking, and the tongue darting back and forth, it was all too much to handle. Danny moved his magnificent mouth to Stiles' ass. Danny knew this would drive Stiles crazy, and it did. Danny started to tongue his hole. Again, the licking and the tongue darting back and forth was too much to handle. Stiles moaned loudly, not caring if even the neighbors heard. 'Condom?' Stiles opened his drawer and picked up the unopened box of condoms that Scott gave him for his birthday. Danny removed his underwear and opened the box and took and a condom. He opened the packet and discarded the box and wrapping. 'Lube?' Danny said as he slowly rolled on the ribbed condom. Stiles grabbed the bottle and gave it to Danny. He squirted on Stiles' ass. Stiles made a funny noise as he felt the lube trickle down his crack. Danny put the head at the rim. He gave Stiles the 'are you ready?' look. He nodded and Danny proceeded. He slowly pushed his cock into Stiles. Stiles let out loud moans. Danny was blessed with a nice big thick dick. It felt like it went on forever until Stiles could fill the furriness of Danny's pubic hair. Danny started to thrust in and out. Every movement made Stiles moan. Danny maintained a rhythm. It felt so good. Danny leant down and kissed Stiles as he continued to thrust into him. Stiles moaned into Danny's mouth. The two didn't break apart until Danny pulled out. He swapped their positions so that he was lying down and Stiles could sit down on him. Stiles squatted, hovering above Danny's dick. Danny held Stiles and Stiles held onto Danny's arms. He could feel the tip so he just pushed his body down, as Danny thrust upwards. The pair was originally out of rhythm but soon reached symbiosis. It was so pleasurable for both boys. It wasn't anything either of them had experienced before. Both boys let go of each other. Stiles positioned his hands behind him like a stand, so he could just grind down on Danny's cock. Danny stopped thrusting and let Stiles do all the work. Stiles' dick was bouncing around. He was grinding fast and didn't realise he was reaching climax. With his dick bouncing up and down as he grinded, cum flew all over Danny, even past him hitting the wall. Puddles of creamy cum settled on Danny's body and face. Stiles kept on grinding, forcing more cum to go flying all over Danny. He soon flopped off of Danny and started to lick the puddles of cum off of him. 'Stiles?'

'Yeah?'

'I still haven't finished.' Stiles then looked down at Danny's dick.

'I'll fix that.' Stiles removed the condom from Danny's dick and started sucking his cock. Stiles was still new to this so he wasn't the best, but Danny was so close it didn't matter.

'I'm going to cum!' Danny said as Stiles positioned his mouth, ready to catch the Danny's cum. Danny's dick unloaded by itself, shooting all over Stiles' face. It was like a fire hydrant. His lips and tongue were covered in thick creamy cum. Danny pulled Stiles to him and kiss him, exchange the cum in between kisses. Stiles rolled off of Danny and the covered themselves with the blanket. Danny spooned Stiles and they both fell asleep. How was he going to explain this to his dad?


End file.
